


Backstage (Ashton's POV)

by Simple5SOS_xo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Backstage, Concerts, Desperation, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simple5SOS_xo/pseuds/Simple5SOS_xo
Summary: What happens before and after a 5 Seconds of Summer show: as narrated by Ashton Irwin. Warning: contains pee desperation and Omorashi, but no mention of sexual intercourse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EthanSepticEye_SeptiCrankShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanSepticEye_SeptiCrankShipper/gifts).



Backstage (Ashton’s POV)   
Alternate title: Before and After   
Revised 4/15/17  
Before the show  
We arrived at the Wembly arena in London that our friends in All Time Low had played at before; it was an honor to be playing on the same stage as them. Our manager and some members of our crew led us to our dressing room. The backstage area was a maze of hallways with more twists and turns than a rollercoaster ride. I really wasn’t paying attention as me and my three mates followed behind our officials and I forgot to take a mental note of where the bathrooms were located. I just figured I would be relying on the one inside our dressing room. Little did I know that would come back to haunt me later in the day.   
“Here we are guys.”  
“I call dibs on the bathroom!” Luke exclaimed, apparently very desperate to pee. The little bastard always wears black skinny jeans, so I couldn’t spot any signs of leakage, but his gray t-shirt was starting to show that he was anxiously sweating.   
Trust was, I kinda needed to pee, as well, but I was certainly not as desperate as Luke. A few minutes passed before Luke returned to the main area of the dressing room. He was clutching a half-full water bottle and I could tell by the look on his face that he didn’t want to find himself in the situation that he just resolved by pissing out what seemed to be a full tank of urine. Poor Luke-y…as the lead singer, he needs to stay hydrated, but the downfall is he is usually always desperate at some point during the day, and with our busy schedule, sometimes he has to wait until the very last minute to use the bathroom.   
Unfortunately, there were a couple times where he just didn’t make it in time, and we had to spot clean various piss-soaked car seats, but Calum, Mikey, and I keep our mouths shut when fans or interviewers ask about our most embarrassing moments.   
x x x

Our set had just ended and we were heading back to the dressing room where we dropped our stuff before the show. However, getting my phone and wallet back into my pockets was the last thing on my mind right now; I needed to piss so badly. We were headlining after three opening bands. I visited the Men’s room after sound check but hadn’t gone since: and that was five hours and several beverages ago! I usually have a fairly strong bladder, but after 3 or 4 drinks of any kind of liquid, the need to pee can come almost instantly. I don’t know HOW I made it through our set without pissing myself. Luckily, I’m the drummer so no one would’ve seen anything, but man, that would’ve been uncomfortable.   
x x x  
“Why are these hallways always so confusing?” I muttered to myself, as the guys and I walked around in circles. It became obvious to me I wouldn’t be finding a bathroom anytime soon. I was in such a daze that when Calum slapped my upper back, I jumped a little.   
“Whoa, dude, didn’t mean to startle you. Great show, huh,” Calum said, as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket.   
“Yeah,” I responded, still entirely focused on my full bladder.   
“You alright, man?” He asked.   
I cleared my throat. “I’m fine.”  
Luke offered me his water bottle to me, but I declined. I didn’t want any more fluid reaching my bladder.   
“Guys, we’ve passed the same secluded hallways. Why don’t we just ask one of the staff members where we need to go?” Michael suggested.   
Calum and Luke shrugged their shoulders. “We might as well,” Luke chimed in.   
I started bouncing back and forth, and began drumming on myself with my drumsticks, doing anything I could to take my mind off my bladder.   
While Luke and Michael walked a couple inches ahead of us, Calum was at my side and put his hand on my shoulder. “Hey, is everything alright?” He questioned.   
Nervously, I nodded and tried to hold on another couple minutes. Each step was more uncomfortable than the last and I needed to empty my bladder…now. I’ve never felt more weighed down in my life. Michael and Luke were now farther away from us than before and Calum was only a couple of inches away from me. I couldn’t wait another second; I stopped right where I was and shouted, “Guys, hold on a sec.”   
Luke and Michael ran back towards me and Calum turned around.   
“What is it, Ash?” Michael asked.   
I groaned. “I need to find a bathroom in the next minute or I’m gonna piss myself.”   
“Dude, we’re almost to the dressing room. There’s a bathroom in there. You sure you can’t wait a couple more minutes?” Michael asked.   
“No, dude, I can’t. I had a couple energy drinks and a several bottles of water before and during our set,” I responded. Maybe I was daydreaming a pre-piss induced dream, but I swore Mikey’s eyes widened.   
“Alright, alright, go piss. We’ll grab your stuff and meet you in the van,” he said.  
I turned away from the guys and tried to remember where the bathrooms were. I grabbed my dick to try and relieve some pressure, only to see a hot girl approaching me.   
Shit. Nice move, Ashton…  
“Hi! You’re the drummer of that band that headlined, right?” She asked.   
“Yeah, I’m Ashton,” I replied, nervously offering one hand to her, wishing I could use the other to hold myself.   
“Eliza,” she said, putting her hand in mine. “You can call me Ellie.”  
“Nice to meet you,” I responded, trying to hide how desperate I was in both my voice and body.   
She laughed nervously. “Wow, you’re really hyper. You guys must’ve had an awesome set.” She smiled.   
I nodded and smiled back at her, but suddenly my bladder throbbed and as much as I hated showing desperation, I started shifting back and forth again. I’m pretty sure I was starting to sweat, even though I was already sweaty from the concert. “Yeah, it was great,” I cleared my throat. This sort of thing made me anxious and timid - I hated admitting that I needed to use the bathroom. I looked at the tile floor then back to her. “Hey, um, I hate to cut this conversation short, but um, where are the bathrooms located?”   
She smiled as if she knew all along what I was trying to hide and told me to follow her. We started walking and she added, “I just joined the backstage crew two weeks ago, but I already know my way around here pretty well.”   
“That’s awesome,” I replied. I didn’t know what else to say. This girl was really cute and I was seconds away from relieving myself.   
Finally we were outside two doors, one on the left and one on the right, with a drinking fountain in-between them. Without thinking, I kissed Ellie on the cheek, and thanked her before casually entering through the door on the right. Once inside, I hurried to get my dick out before I reached the urinal. Thankfully, I was the only one in the Men’s room. I let out a huge sigh while I pissed; it took me about what felt like 2 hours to fully relieve myself.   
By the time I exited the Men’s room, she was already gone. I sighed and took off for the van.   
“Heyy! Pee-ter cotton tail is back without any sign of wetness! Michael exclaimed, followed by a round of applause by him, Calum, and Luke. I rolled my eyes as I flipped them off, and proceeded to my bunk to rest. Trying not to piss on yourself is exhausting…   
That night, all I thought about was Ellie.


End file.
